I.M. Meen
Special Moves Standard B- Meen Magic I.M. Meen fires a blast of his spell. The move can be charged like Samus's neutral B, but it fires automatically after it's fully charged. During the final battle of I.M. Meen, ''Meen's main method of attack is firing spells at the player. Side B: Meen Speen Meen spins toward opponents. This move can be charged as well. At the end of said game, Meen spins away after he vows revenge on the player. Up B: Elek-Port Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through sparks, depending on where the player controls him. Through many of his game's cutscenes, I.M. Meen usually appears through puffs of smoke and disappears through sparks of electricity. Down B- Boom-Port Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through puffs of smoke, depending on where the player controls him. Similar to Wario Waft, this move charges automatically over time, but it teleports Meen horizontally instead of vertically. Inspiration Clip: See above. Final Smash- The Magic Labyrinth Of I.M.Meen I.M. Meen tosses his book at an opponent, which sucks him or her up. Meen can then toss the trapped opponent off the stage, or toss it at other opponents for high knockback. The trapped opponent escapes in 15 seconds. If the book misses, it explodes harmlessly and Meen curses. The game's intro cutscene features I.M. Meen sucking up the two kids into his book. Taunts *Down Taunt- Says "What's the matter Smarty?" while swinging one leg back. *Side Taunt- Says "HOW I HATE THOSE GOODY-GOODIES!" while dancing. *Up Taunt- Brags "I am the most powerful Magician in the world!" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- "Back into your cell, bookworm!" *points at the right side of the screen* *Victory #2- "Better luck next time, bookworm!" *Victory #3- "GOOD!" *laughs maniacally before teleporting* *Lose- *Covers his face in disappointment* Trophy Description ''The title of the most powerful magician in the world has fallen to the wrong hands... hide yo goodie goodies! And for all those Lawl members who are such... fight for your Poopers! Hell his insanity is such he now calls ANYONE a bookworm, and an insane person won't doubt using the power in his hands! By teleporting he can give a very scary and confusing fight. Watch out for his powerful book, The Magical Labyrinth of I.M. Meen... If you ever get trapped in his magic book, I'm sure you'll escape again...in a hundred years! Snake Codec Colonel: 'Snake, you know who that is? '''Solid Snake: '... No... '''Colonel: '''He's I.M. Meen. You don't know who he is because he made his only appearance in a DOS game. He's not that famous. '''Snake: '''This guy kinda gives me the creeps... '''Colonel: Me too, Snake. He loves to molest good kids. He collects good kids with a magic book. Snake: ...magic book? Are you kidding me?! Colonel: No, I am not kidding. So try not to get caught in his magic book. It might be your worst nightmare... Snake: 'Ugh, that's a scary thought...Creepy. ''Character Description I. M. Meen is the main antagonist of the I. M. Meen educational video game by Animation Magic for MS-DOS. I. M. Meen is a wizard who hates goodie-goodie children who spend all their time reading, and traps them in his Magic Labirynth with an enchanted book. He sings a song about this during the game's intro, and during gameplay he occasionally appears to taunt the player. Moveset '''Ground 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Repeatedly produces magic from his hand *Dash attack - Cartwheels *Forward tilt - Leaps and kicks forward *Up tilt - Kicks above him *Down tilt - Swipes downward and produces magic 'Smash' *Forward smash - Slams his book forward *Up smash - Shoots electricty up *Down smash - Shoots electricity and magic to both sides of him 'Other' *Ledge attack - Does a low kick *100% ledge attack - Scratches the oppoment *Floor attack - Scratches both ways *Trip attack - Kicks both ways 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Surrounds himself with his book *Forward aerial - Swipes forward with his hand *Back aerial - Does a flutter kick like Yoshi's *Up aerial - Points his hand up and produces magic *Down aerial - Closes both of his feet together 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs in front of him *Pummel - Slaps the oppoment with other hand *Forward throw - Kicks the opponent forward *Back throw - Swings the oppoment back *Up throw - Produces an explosion near the opponent *Down throw - telepathically slams the oppoment down Role in The Subspace Emissary I.M. Meen first appears in the Subspace Emissary when he gets into a argument with King Harkinian in Hyrule, declaring that he is the better Youtube Poop source. Then the two fight, with the loser being turned into a trophy. However, the victor revives the loser when both are attacked by the Halberd, which drops some Subspace Army soldiers. The King and Meen team up and fight off the attackers, and then they chase the Halberd through the Hylian fields. Later, in the Lost Woods, the King gets transformed into a trophy by Dr. Robotnik. I.M. Meen stops the doctor from continuing any further and fights him. Meen wins and blows up Robotnik's vehicle, sending the King trophy into the distance. I.M. Meen then searches for it. Robotnik, wanting revenge, sends some badniks led by Scratch and a Subspace Bomb to the Final Forest to stop Meen. Unfortunately for the madman, Meen wins and continues his search until he finds a Dedede brooch on the ground. Unsuspectingly, Meen gets trophyized by Gaston. King Harkinian and Leonidas (who revived the King earlier) then arrive and fight against Gaston and Frollo, defeating them. I.M. Meen reunites with the King and continue their journey alongside Leonidas. Meen still has the Dedede brooch he found. Classic Mode Rivals *Madotsuki *King Harkinian Quotes VS Match Winquotes *''"Back into your cell, bookworm!"'' *''"Better luck next time, bookworm!"'' *''"GOOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"'' Classic Mode Quotes *''"300 men, following orders... an army of goodie-goodies won't conquer you borders!"'' *''"Don't worry. I'll take your goodie-goodie to bed for you!"'' *''"NES games? Goodie-goodies that escape are way more annoying!"'' *''"Children that don't study grow to be like you? Seems that I will hate them too!"'' *''"Ha ha ha! I really made you cry! Write that down in your diary, bookworm!"'' *''"Give this book to Dennis next time you see him."'' *''"Four dozen eggs, hmm? A new recipe for my lads!"'' *''"Machines won't catch you that blue twerp... some magic shall do the trick!"'' *''"You that love to be in God's plan: there's room in his world for one singing old man!"'' *''"I'm the most powerful magician in the world... and the king of Youtube Poop!"'' *(Failing a bonus stage) "AAAAHHHH!!! I'll be back! I.M. MEEN NEVER QUITS!!!" Trivia *I.M. Meen is one of the two characters whose Star KO #2 is not shown, the other being the Nostalgia Critic. *Meen is one of four villains to not be associated with the Subspace Army; the others are Gaston, Frollo, and Pyron. Video thumb|300px|left|I.M. Meen movesetthumb|300px|right|Classic mode - IM Meen Category:Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Offensive Category:Starting Characters Category:Classical Era Category:Low Rank Category:Subspace Emissary Category:British Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Classic Mode